I GOT YOU
by xianbee
Summary: Byun Baekhyun, putra bungsu keluarga Byun yang dibuang oleh keluarganya sendiri hanya karena kesalahannya yang telah mempermalukan keluarganya. Bertemu dengan Park Chanyeol tanpa tau niat busuk Chanyeol yang mendekati Baekhyun. bagaimana kisah selanjutnya?
1. Chapter 1

**I GOT YOU**

Author : xianbee

 **Cast :**

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- OTHER CAST

 **WARNING!**

 **THIS IS YAOI FANFICTION**

 **BOYxBOY**

 **RATED M**

 **HAPPY READING~**

 _First Meet_

Malam mulai berganti menjadi fajar,setelah itu berubah menjadi pagi hari dimana matahari akan menampakkan dirinya. Suasana dimana semua orang masih betah berada di pulau kecilnya yang empuk dan nyaman. Tidak terkecuali 2 orang lelaki yang sedang berbicara di salah 1 ruangan di gedung megah dengan lambang menyerupai burung elang dengan tulisan _'SPY'_.

Seorang lelaki berambut pirang dengan tinggi kira-kira 188 cm itu berdiri membelakangi lelaki berambut coklat sambil memegang sebuah laporan yang tertulis di sebuah kertas.

"Aku sudah kembali karena perintahmu. Katakan apa maumu sekarang"

Si rambut pirang tertawa renyah. Ia membalikkan badannya menghadap si rambut coklat. Menatap tajam lelaki di depannya dan jelas membuat aura di ruangan tersebut terasa tidak mengenakkan.

"Kau yakin dapat melakukannya?"

-Kris- nama lelaki berambut pirang itu seolah mengejek lelaki berambut coklat di depannya.

"Kau meremehkanku Kris?"

-Chanyeol- nama lelaki berambut coklat itu juga tak kalah akan ucapan Kris.

Kris menarik sudut bibirnya lalu mengambil cerutu di balik jas hitamnya serta menyalakan api pada ujung cerutunya. Menghisap dan menghembuskan asap dari cerutu tersebut.

Kris menyerahkan sebuah kertas yang sedari tadi lelaki bermata tajam itu pegang kepada Chanyeol.

"Setelah membacanya, kau tidak boleh menyesal dan harus melakukannya dengan baik Rich"

Chanyeol tak menyahut. Tetapi lelaki itu membalikkan badannya ke arah pintu ruangan Kris. Berniat untuk keluar dari ruangan mencekam tersebut.

"Habisi keluarga Byun"

 _Blammm_

I Got You©ChanBaek

Matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya. Masuk ke dalam sela-sela kain penghias jendela di sebuah kamar yang kondisinya terlihat cukup rapih. Dan sinar matahari itu ditambah dengan suara jam weker yang nyaring sukses membangunkan seorang lelaki berparas imut dari tidurnya.

"Hoahhhmmm"

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

Lelaki itu melirik ke arah jam yang terletak di meja nakasnya lalu menutup matanya kembali. Tapi...

"TIDAKKK! AKU TERLAMBAT!"

15 menit pun berlalu. Lelaki –yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya- itu sudah berpakaian rapih dengan sebuah roti bakar berada di mulutnya. Lelaki itu segera meraih tas miliknya dan memakai sepatu miliknya lalu berlari menuju sekolahnya yang jaraknya tak bisa dibilang dekat.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan menggunakan bus selama 10 meni, akhirnya lelaki itu tiba di sekolahnya, bahkan ia sudah berjalan menuju kelasnya.

 _Krekkk_

 _Byurrrr_

 _Hahahahaha_

 _Klontangg_

 _Hahahahaha_

Diam. Lelaki itu hanya diam. Membiarkan air di ember tadi membasahi wajahnya. Ah lebih tepatnya seluruh tubuhnya.

"Byun Baekhyun lihat dirimu itu! hahahahaha!"

Suara tawa dari semua murid di kelas tersebut menggema hingga lorong. Membuat murid-murid dari kelas lain berdatangan ke ruang kelas tersebut karena penasaran. Dan setelah tahu apa yang terjadi, bukannya menolong, mereka justru ikut tertawa melihat penampilan Baekhyun –nama lelaki itu- basah kuyup.

Baekhyun tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi segera berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan kelasnya beserta teman-temannya yang masih sibuk menertawainya.

"Kau bisa melewati ini semua Baek!"

I Got You©ChanBaek

Pagi itu Chanyeol telah terlihat rapih dengan kemeja putih yang ia padukan dengan jas hitam miliknya. Ditambah rambut coklatnya yang sengaja ia biarkan berantakan. Menambah kesan tampan dan keren pada dirinya.

Raut wajahnya datar saat membaca kembali kertas yang diberikan atasannya beberapa jam yang lalu. Matanya tidak dapat berpindah ke huruf-huruf yang disatukan membentuk nama.

"Byun Baekhyun"

 _Srakkk_

 _Blammmm_

Dan saat itu juga Chanyeol melemparkan kertas tersebut dan pergi dari apartemennya entah kemana. Yang pasti ia akan mencari tau informasi tentang keluarga Byun dan tentunya dengan penyamaran yang tepat.

Mobil sport hitam milik Chanyeol berhenti di sebuah sekolah yang terlihat luas dan sepertinya anggapan masyarakat terhadap sekolah ini benar.

Sebelum keluar dari mobilnya, Chanyeol melepaskan jas hitamnya dan hanya mengenakan kemeja putihnya. Merapikan sedikit rambut coklatnya lalu keluar dari mobilnya. Masuk menuju ruang kepala sekolah di dalam sana.

Chanyeol berjalan di lorong sekolah yang terbilang sepi karena sudah pasti murid-muridnya sedang belajar di dalam kelas masing-masing. Lelaki berambut coklat itu menyalakan _chip_ nya yang terletak di bagian bawah telinganya.

"Aku sudah mendapatkan informasi bahwa Byun Baekhyun bersekolah disini. Katakan apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang."

Chanyeol mengangkat sudut bibirnya lalu tersenyum licik.

I Got You©ChanBaek

Lelaki manis berambut hitam itu tengah mencatat pelajaran di depan kelas dengan serius. Mengabaikan ejekan teman-temannya tentang dirinya yang sok rajin atau sok pintar. Tapi pada kenyataannya, Baekhyun memang murid yang pintar. Tak heran ia mendapatkan beasiswa di sekolah ini.

"Baiklah, saya akan umumkan kandidat olimpiade yang akan mewakili sekolah kita dari kelas ini"

Semua murid yang berada di dalam kelas pun terdiam. Mereka menyimak dengan baik perkataan guru mereka.

"kandidat-kandidat olimpiade ini adalah..."

 _Deg Deg Deg_

"Do Kyungsoo dan Byun Baekhyun"

Baekhyun bernafas lega. Tetapi tidak untuk Kyungsoo dengan teman lainnya. Mereka merasa tidak suka ketika nama Baekhyun disebut.

Baekhyun duduk di bawah sebuah pohon besar yang rindang. Ia meletakkan sebuah kertas yang berisi formulir olimpiade tersebut yang dibawahnya harus beserta tanda tangan orang tua. Orang tua? Heh.. memikirkannya Baekhyun tidak sudi. Apalagi meminta tanda tangan mereka, terutama ayahnya.

Baru saja Baekhyun hendak memejamkan matanya. namun...

 _Srakkkk_

"Ah apa yang kuinjak?"

Baekhyun membuka matanya lalu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Formulir olimpiade itu kini berada di tangan seorang lelaki berambut coklat dengan kemeja putih yang melekat di tubuhnya.

 _Deg deg deg_

"Ah apa ini kertasmu? O-oh... wow... kau mengikuti olimpiade?"

Baekhyun masih terdiam. Tangannya ia kepalkan dengan kuat.

"Aku Park Chanyeol. Kau?"

 _Deg_

 _Slashhhh_

 _Slaphhh_

 _Ngingggg_

 _Akhhhhh_

 _Tidakkkk_

 _C-chanyeolll_

 _Park chanyeol_

"Agghhhhh!"

Baekhyun berteriak sambil memegangi kepalanya. Menahan nyeri yang luar biasa di kepalanya. Setiap ia mencoba mengingat sesuatu, rasanya seperti kepalanya terasa terbelah dua.

Chanyeol yang hendak mengembalikan kertas tersebut kepada Baekhyun pun terkejut serta sedikit takut dengan tingkah laku pemuda Byun itu.

"K-kau?"  
"Sakitt! Aghh"

Chanyeol dengan sigap menahan tubuh Baekhyun sebelum jatuh ke tanah. Lelaki jangkung itu membawa Baekhyun di gendongannya lalu berjalan menuju UKS tanpa memperdulikan Baekhyun yang masih meringis kesakitan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Dokter jaga yang sedang memeriksa Baekhyun itu menolehkan kepalanya kepada Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum tipis sambil memandang Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun baik-baik saja.. hanya sedikit memori yang ia ingat membuat kepalanya terasa sakit"

Chanyeol menghela nafas lega

Apa?

Lega?

Mengapa Chanyeol merasa lega?

'Ada apa denganku?' batin Chanyeol dalam hati.

"A-apa maksudmu? Sedikit memori? Apa Baekhyun pernah terbentur ah atau kecelakaan?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

Dokter tersebut sedikit menunduk dan menghela nafasnya.

"Kurang lebih yang Baekhyun ceritakan padaku, ia selalu dikekang oleh keluarganya sehingga sebagian memori yang indah dalam diri Baekhyun menjadi hilang"

 _Deg!_

Oh oh park chanyeol..

Apakah setelah mendengar informasi tentang keadaan Baekhyun sekarang kau masih berniat untuk membunuh pemuda Byun itu?

 **TBC**

Segini dulu deh yaa ;D

Xianbee bakal lanjut klo kalian review

pleasee.. review sangat membantu saya untuk lanjutin ff ini wk :'D


	2. Chapter 2

I Got You

.

Cast :

\- Park Chanyeol

\- Byun Baekhyun

\- OTHER CAST

.

WARNING!

THIS IS YAOI FANFICTION!

BOYxBOY

RATED M

HAPPY READING~

 _Preview :_

 _"_ _Kurang lebih yang Baekhyun ceritakan padaku, ia selalu dikekang oleh keluarganya sehingga sebagian memori yang indah dalam diri Baekhyun menjadi hilang"_

 _Deg!_

* * *

Chanyeol terperangah. Mata bulatnya memandang sayu lelaki bertubuh mungil yang kini terbaring di ranjang ruang kesehatan sekolah.

'apa? bagaimana mungkin?'

"Omong-omong... kau baik sekali membawa Baekhyun kemari..biasanya anak-anak nakal itu yang memberitahuku jika Baekhyun pingsan." Ucap dokter itu lagi.

Chanyeol dengan cepat mengubah raut wajahnya.

"Oh..eh.. itu aku.. murid baru disini.. kebetulan aku bertemu dengan Baekhyun.. dan tiba-tiba ia berteriak lalu pingsan." Jawab Chanyeol asal sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

Dokter jaga itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya berulang kali.

"Baiklah... Baekhyun baik-baik saja, kau boleh pulang. ohh siapa namamu?"

"Ri— Park Chanyeol"

"Chanyeol! Nama yang bagus! Aku kim Jinhwan! Tolong diingat!"

Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh lalu membungkuk pada dokter jaga itu alias Jinhwan.

"Saya permisi dulu"

* * *

Chanyeol membanting pintu mobilnya dengan kuat. Mengusap wajahnya kasar sambil menekan sebuah _chip_ kecil yang terletak di lehernya.

"Apa maksudmu melakukan ini semua Kris? Bagaimana bisa aku membunuh Baekhyun yang bahkan mengalami gangguan jiwa?!" bentak Chanyeol.

Sedangkan yang di seberang sana justru tertawa remeh.

"Byun Baekhyun mengalami gangguan jiwa atau gangguan lainnya pun aku tidak peduli Rich.. lakukan perintahku atau kau akan menerima akibatnya"

 _Pip_

"Aghhhh Byun Baekhyunn! Bagaimana bisa aku membunuh seseorang yang bahkan tidak lagi dianggap keluarga oleh keluarganya sendiri? Kris bodoh!"

 _Brakk_

Chanyeol memukul stir mobilnya dengan kuat. Emosinya masih menggebu-gebu. Rasanya ia ingin sekali menonjok hidung Kris agar lelaki blasteran itu sadar bahwa membunuh orang bukanlah perkara yang mudah. Terlebih lagi orang tersebut tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Chanyeol berkali-kali menghela nafasnya. Ia masih menimbang-nimbang rupanya.

"Baiklah Kris... aku akan mencari cara lain untuk menghabisi keluarga Byun tanpa melukai Byun Baekhyun."

* * *

Baekhyun terbangun dari pingsannya. Matanya berkedip-kedip imut. Namun raut wajanya berubah menjadi dingin. Jinhwan selagi dokter jaga yang berada di ruang kesehatan tersebut sedikit mengernyit melihat perubahan raut wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun beranjak dari ranjang UKS dan berjalan keluar dari UKS. Mengabaikan Jinhwan yang memanggil namanya berulang kali.

Hanya 1 tujuannya.

Lelaki bernama Park Chanyeol.

Lelaki yang menurut ingatannya terlibat dalam kasus keluarganya yang kini kacau balau.

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti. Kepalanya mendongak dan gotcha!

Ia mendapati Yongguk beserta kawan-kawannya.

"Mau kemana Princess baby byunie?" sapa Yongguk dengan nada halus. Yeah... nada halus namun menyimpan sejuta makna.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Baekhyun dingin.

 _Brakkk!_

 _Bughh!_

"Berani melawanku ya byun?!"

"Hei Yongguk! Kau lupa? Dia bahkan bukan bagian dari Byun! Hahahaha"

"Hahahaha"

 _Deg!_

Baekhyun menunduk. Poninya ia biarkan menutupi matanya yang sudah siap mengeluarkan liquid-liquid. Tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Lihatlah... sebentar lagi kupastikan ia akan menangis lalu meraung.. menyerang kita dengan pukulan-pukulan princess nya itu. hahahaa!" tawa Himchan terdengar keras.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan hah? Mengganggu Baekhyun kembali?"

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Kalian..."

"Kami ada di pihakmu Baekhyun"

* * *

Tuan Byun memijat plipisnya yang terasa sangat sakit.

"Tuan.."

Tuan Byun melempar gelas kaca di atas meja kerjanya ke arah tembok hingga menimbulkan suara pecahan yang cukup nyaring.

"Tuan tenangkan diri anda! Mari kita cari jalan keluar lain untuk menghadapi masalah ini"

Tuan Byun menoleh kepada asistennya itu.

Ia terkekeh.

"Tenang kau bilang? KAU BILANG TENANG?!"

 _Prangg!_

Lagi-lagi sebuah lemari kayu menjadi sasaran lemparan vas kecil oleh tuan Byun.

" _Aboji_ hentikan!"

Tuan Byun menoleh ke arah pintu ruangannya dan mendapati anak sulungnya masuk dengan raut kekesalan.

"Tenangkan diri _aboji_. mari pikirkan cara untuk semua ini. dan untuk kesembuhan _eomma.._ "

"Byun Baekbeom..."

 **TBC**

Hahahaha nah looo gimana lanjutannya?

hayooo sebenernya apa masalah keluarga Byun?

apa ada sangkut pautnya sama Kris atau 'Rich' ?

terus siapa cobaa yang ada di pihak Baekhyun?

penasaran kan?

makanya ayoo REVIEW yang banyakkk o9

Mind to review guys? Semua review bakal diterima kok (:

Maaf yaaa bee Cuma bisa kasih sedikit buat chapter ini...

Kondisi bee emang lagi ga sehat, makanya Cuma bisa segini doang hhehe..


	3. Chapter 3

I GOT YOU

.

Cast

.

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

OTHER CAST

.

WARNING!

THIS IS YAOI FANFICTION!

BOYxBOY

RATED M

HAPPY READING~

* * *

Baekhyun hanya pasrah ketika tangannya ditarik paksa oleh seorang lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya dengan rambut berwarna blonde. Ia seperti pernah melihat lelaki ini, namun ia hanya lupa namanya.

Mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan yang jika dilihat dari luar lebih mirip dengan gudang. Baekhyun sedikit gelisah. Dirinya akan diapakan lagi? Pikirnya.

Lelaki itu mendorong pintu ruangan tersebut dan kembali menarik Baekhyun untuk masuk.

"Kalian sudah kembali?" sapa seseorang yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi dengan 2 buah lampu yang berada di samping kiri dan kanannya.

Baekhyun yang sedang menunduk itu seketika mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya membulat dengan sempurna ketika melihat sosok tersebut.

"Kemarilah Baekhyunnie..."

"K-kau..."

* * *

 _London city_

"Rich sudah ditugaskan Kris untuk membantai habis keluarga Byun. Dan semuanya dilakukan secara bertahap. Dimulai dari yang paling muda, Byun Baekhyun"

Seringai pria itu semakin terlihat.

"Aku tidak yakin Rich akan melakukannya"

Sang asisten hanya memandang punggung bos nya yang dibalut dengan jas hitam itu dengan bingung.

"Maksud tuan?"

Sang pria berjas hitam hanya menghela nafasnya lalu terkekeh pelan. Ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap asistennya dengan senyuman yang tipis namun menyimpan sejuta arti.

"Aku mengenal siapa Rich dan siapa keluarga Byun. Terutama Byun Baekhyun."

"Jika aku menjadi Rich..."

Sang pria berjas hitam kini menggenggam sebuah pistol hitam dan mencodongkannya pada sebuah bingkai foto dengan gambar 3 orang pria yang saling berangkulan erat.

 _Dorrrr_

"Aku tidak akan menyakiti bocah pendek itu."

 _Pranggg_

* * *

"Byun Baekbeom..."

"Ya.. ini aku _aboji."_

Lihatlah sekarang pak tua. Anak sulungmu menatapmu tajam. Setajam kau menatap putra bungsumu saat mengusirnya.

Jujur, saat ini Tuan Byun atau pria tua bernama Byun Youngsoo itu kini tampak gugup jika harus berhadapan dengan anak sulungnya. Pasalnya, setelah kejadian dimana ia mengusir Baekhyun, komunikasinya dengan keluarganya sedikit terputus. Nyonya Byun saat ini sedang terbaring di rumah sakit dengan perawatan-perawatan khusus karena telah divonis mengidap penyakit kanker rahim. Sedangkan Baekbeom.. anak itu menyibukkan dirinya dengan perusahaannya dan juga ia mencari cara agar Baekhyun dapat mengingat siapa dirinya.

"Aku akan membantu _aboji_... jika _aboji_ meminta maaf kepada Baekhyun dan juga keluarga Wu."

Sang ayah hanya menggeleng lemah sambil terkekeh.

"Tidak... Tidak akan terjadi.."

Baekbeom menghela nafasnya dan menatap ayahnya dengan sengit.

"Apa maumu tuan Byun yang terhormat?"

Byun Youngsoo menatap Baekbeom sambil menyeringai.

"Ambil semua aset perusahaan Wu dan perusahaan Park. Itu mauku.."

Senyum licik terpampang di wajah tuan Byun. Mengabaikan Baekbeom dan asistennya yang memandangnya dengan bingung.

* * *

Chanyeol memantapkan langkah kakinya menuju suatu tempat yang sungguh mencekam. Ya... ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke sebuah markas rahasianya. Hanya khusus dirinya. Pria tua yang mengurusnya itu sengaja membuatnya untuknya.

Chanyeol atau yang biasa dipanggil Rich dalam menjalankan tugasnya membuka pintu besar di depannya lalu masuk ke dalamnya.

Mengambil beberapa kertas dengan sebuah foto kecil yang mengingatkannya dengan masa lalunya yang masih indah.

Membaca dengan saksama tulisan di kertas tersebut kemudian mencocokkannya dengan data di ponselnya.

 **Name : Baekhyun**

 **Age : 18yo**

 **School : Seoul High School grd 12**

 **Parents :** ** _not available_**

 **Brothers:** ** _not available_**

Chanyeol mengumpat. Bagaimana bisa tidak ada keterangan orang tua Baekhyun beserta saudaranya. Bukankah Baekhyun yang ia kenal memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki?

Chanyeol meraih ponsel hitamnya dan menuliskan pesan kepada sebuah kontak dengan nama 'Kris'.

Tak lama kemudian, ponsel hitamnya bergetar. Menandakan sebuah pesan baru saja masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

 _From : Kris_

 _Subject : Baekhyun Byun_

 _Tugasmu mencari tau semuanya dan membunuhnya Rich._

"Shit!"

 _Prangggg_

Chanyeol lagi-lagi membanting ponselnya ke arah vas bunga yang berada di depannya. Sudah sekian kali Chanyeol melakukan hal ini.

"Baekhyun.. Baekhyun... Byun Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol nampak berfikir keras. ia mengamati sebuah bingkai foto yang ia pajang di dindingnya yang di cat warna hitam.

"Aku seperti pernah melihat pria ini... tapi dimana?"

Mata Chanyeol beralih pada sosok seorang lelaki mungil yang ia rangkul di dalam foto tersebut.

.

.

"Baekhyun Byun?!"

.

.

 **T**

 **B**

 **C**

Yoyoyooo :'v xianbee balik lagiii...

tapi chapternya lebih sedikit karenaa...

di chapter depan bakal bee buat cerita khusus masa lalu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. tentunya juga masalah-masalah yg ada.. dan itu panjang oke? :'v

untuk chapter 4 kayaknya bakalan di post malam minggu atau minggu nya oke? :'v

Review readers sangat dibutuhkan!

 **Review readers sangat dibutuhkan!**


	4. Chapter 4

I GOT YOU

.

Cast

.

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

OTHER CAST

.

WARNING!

THIS IS YAOI FANFICTION!

BOYxBOY

RATED M

HAPPY READING~

 _Prangggg!_

 _"_ _Hueeeeeee"_

 _"_ _Baekhyun yang melakukannya!"_

 _Baekhyun terpaku melihat pemandangan di depannya. Ia beralih menatap telapak tangannya yang telah dipenuhi cairan merah pekat. Ya.. itulah darah._

 _"_ _Byun Baekhyun!"_

 _Baekhyun tersentak dan mendongakkan kepalanya mendengar namanya dipanggil._

 _"_ _Ikut saya ke ruangan kepala sekolah!"_

 _Baekhyun pun hanya mengangguk sambil meringis sakit ketika lengannya ditarik paksa oleh guru sejarahnya itu menuju ruang kepala sekolah. Meninggalkan murid-murid lain yang menatapnya sinis dan juga seorang murid dengan baju yang telah dipenuhi darah._

* * *

 _Baekhyun merengek layaknya anak kecil yang akan ditinggal ayah dan ibunya. namun itulah yang terjadi. Tuan Byun menendang perut Baekhyun hingga tubuh mungilnya terjungkal menubruk lemari kayu besar di belakangnya. Baekhyun meraung sambil menangis kesakitan._

 _"_ _Pergi kau! memalukan keluarga ini saja! Pergi!"_

 _Dari sudut ruangan... terlihat seorang lelaki yang sedang merengkuh sosok wanita yang tampak menangis melihat kejadian di depan matanya._

 _"_ _U-ukh... hiks.."_

 _"_ _Bangun!"_

 _Kali ini tuan Byun menjambak rambut Baekhyun dengan kuat hingga membuat tubuh mungil itu terseret menuju pintu satu-satunya di ruangan itu yang menghubungkan dengan halaman belakang kediaman Byun._

 _"_ _B-baekbeom... t-tidak... j-jangan Baek-hyun... hiks.."_

 _Baekbeom menatap miris sosok ibunya yang kini ia rengkuh. Siapa yang tidak sedih melihat putranya diperlakukan seperti itu? oleh ayahnya sendiri ?!_

 _"_ _Eomma..."_

 _"_ _B-baek...baekhyun hiks"_

 _"_ _Akhhhh sakitt"_

 _Deg!_

 _Hati Baekbeom seperti teriris. Adiknya disiram dengan air yang barusaja mendidih oleh ayahnya. Sontak saja Baekhyun menjerit kesakitan._

 _"_ _Pergi kau! kau benalu keluarga ini! kau bukan bagian dari Byun! Tidak ada lagi nama Byun pada dirimu!"_

 _Kali ini Baekbeom sudah tak dapat menahannya. Sosok ibunya ia lepaskan dan berlari menuju Baekhyun yang masih meringkuk disertai dengan ringisan kesakitan._

 _"_ _Aboji hentikan!"_

 _"_ _Baekhyun.. baekhyun..."_

 _Baekbeom menepuk-nepuk pipi gembul adiknya. Namun hanya dibalas dengan tetesan air mata Baekhyun._

 _"_ _Aboji tega...? Baekhyun juga anak aboji!" teriak Baekbeom lantang._

 _"_ _Dia bukan anakku. Pergi kau Baekhyun! Baekbeom, kembali ke kamarmu!"_

 _Setelah itu tuan Byun pergi meninggalkan mereka._

 _Baekhyun mencoba berdiri dengan sisa tenaganya. Ia memutuskan akan menuruti perintah ayahnya. Pergi dari rumah dan menanggalkan marga Byun._

 _"_ _H-hyung... e-eomma..."_

 _Baekhyun menyempatkan diri untuk mencium pipi kakak lelakinya itu dan segera menyeret kakinya meninggalkan kediaman Byun._

* * *

 _Baekhyun berjalan tak menentu. Namun ia sudah memutuskan untuk menumpang tidur semalam di rumah sahabatnya. Entah sahabatnya itu masih menganggapnya sebagai 'sahabat' atau bukan._

 _"_ _Hiks..."_

 _Baekhyun terisak mengingat kehidupannya yang kini telah berubah._

 _Hanya karena ia tak bisa mengontrol emosinya, ia dikeluarkan dari sekolah._

 _Membuat teman sekelasnya dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Bahkan kabarnya, temannya itu tidak tertolong lagi._

 _Bayangan dimana Baekhyun menampar dan meraih sebuah vas bunga yang lumayan besar di samping meja guru kepada temannya membuat kepala Baekhyun berdenyut sakit._

 _Lelaki mungil itu terus menerus mengeluarkan suara isakannya. Tanpa ia sadari sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju arahnya._

 _Ckitttttt_

 _Baekhyun menoleh. Namun sudah tak dapat dicegah._

 _Braaakkk!_

 _Tubuh mungil Baekhyun terlempar cukup jauh dengan kepalanya yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Air matanya masih menetes. Raut wajahnya menyiratkan kesakitan yang sangat mendalam._

 _"_ _Bertahanlah..."_

 _Hanya sebuah kata itulah yang Baekhyun dengar sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi gelap._

* * *

 _Baekhyun menjalani kehidupannya sendirian. Ia lebih memilih untuk membeli sebuah apartemen dengan sisa uangnya sendiri. Ia sempat putus sekolah setahun, lalu ia pindah ke Busan untuk menamatkan pendidikan sekolah menengahnya. Lalu ia kembali sekolah di Seoul dan menjadi murid di sekolah biasa._

 _Hingga sebuah kenyataan menampar nya telak._

 _Baekhyun pernah mengalami kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan beberapa memori indah dalam dirinya hilang. Yang ingat hanya dimana ia mencelakai temannya dan diusir oleh ayahnya sendiri._

 _Baekhyun memang murid yang pintar sehingga mengikuti program beasiswa menuju pendidikan yang lebih tinggi nanti. Namun salahkan Baekhyun yang memilih bersekolah di sekolah terkenal Seoul. Selalu di bully, apalagi terdapat beberapa orang yang mengetahui tentang kasus Baekhyun._

 _Baekhyun tidak benar-benar sendirian. Ia masih mempunyai dokter Jinhwan serta Kevin –teman yang mendekatinya di media sosial-._

 _Namun setelah ia bertemu dengan lelaki jangkung bernama Park Chanyeol. Otaknya mulai bekerja mengingat masa lalu. Siapakah Chanyeol sebenarnya?_

* * *

 _Prev :_

Baekhyun yang sedang menunduk itu seketika mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya membulat dengan sempurna ketika melihat sosok tersebut.

"Kemarilah Baekhyunnie..."

"K-kau..."

* * *

Baekhyun menatap sosok berambut pirang itu dengan senyuman yang mengembang di wajahnya.

Sosok itu bangkit lalu berlari menuju Baekhyun.

 _Greepp!_

"Baekhyunnnn! Aku merindukanmu!"

Baekhyun tersenyum. Mengelus-elus punggung sosok tersebut dengan lembut.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu... Kim Hayeon"

Kim Hayeon adalah nama seorang gadis berambut pirang yang kini tengah memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat. Bermata sipit,tinggi yang lebih pendek dari Baekhyun, serta kulitnya yang putih itulah ciri khas dari Kim Hayeon

"A-aku menyuruh Jinhwan oppa dan Hanbin oppa untuk melindungimu Baekhyunnie.. kau tau? Aku masih merasa bersalah dengan apa yang kulakukan padamu" lirih Hayeon dengan lirih. Tangannya tak berhenti mengusap-usap punggung Baekhyun.

"Dokter Jinhwan? Hanbin? Kalian bekerja sama ya? Ah pantas saja dimana ada dokter Jinhwan, pastinya ada Hanbin!"

Semuanya terkekeh kecuali Hanbin yang wajahnya mulai memerah.

Ya... Hanbin dan teman-temannya lah yang menolong Baekhyun dari ancaman Yongguk dan teman-temannya. Hanbin dan Baekhyun memang saling mengenal. Namun Baekhyun tak menyangka bahwa Hanbin adalah anak buah dari Hayeon dan diperintahkan untuk melindunginya.

"H-hayeonnie..."

 _Pipp pipp_

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan hangatnya dengan Hayeon dan mengambil ponselnya yang berada di saku celananya.

 _From : not available_

 _Baekhyun Byun, ibumu dalam bahaya. Sekarang cepat pergi ke rumah sakit dan temui ibumu. Kakakmu juga sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit._

 _PS: Temui ibumu dan jelaskan semua yang ingin kau jelaskan._

 _-mr K-_

 _._

.

.

.

"E-eomma...!"

.

.

.

 **T**

 **B**

 **C**

Halooo!

Apa xianbee fast update?

Apa chapter ini sudah panjang?

Mungkin kurang yaa... ):

Ohya, besok Xianbee bakal update terakhir...

Bukan chap terakhir ya xD

Xianbee mau izin hiatus, mau fokus ke UAS.. nanti kalau UAS uda selesai, dan hasilnya juga memuaskan.. xianbee bakal update setiap hari *azeekk

Keep review ya guys ^^

Review kalian sangat dibutuhkan!


End file.
